Band Rock Hancur Hancuran
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Chara-chara Kuroshitsuji yang katanya disuruh oleh Paduka Ratu walaupun cuman bohongan, terpaksa mengikuti acara Band-band-an! Band Rock pula! Tapi.. apa mereka akan sukses? Atau malah jadi nista? Mari kita simak di TeKaPe! Ada cerita tambahan yang kocak juga loh! RnR please? :D


**Title: Band Rock Hancur-hancuran**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Band Rock dengan gaya hancur-hancuran dan abal-abalan yang bikin Anda pasti muak, mual, dan muntah-muntah tanah (?) yang berlebihan. OOC, garing, jayus, gila, sarap, kocak, gajebo, nista-nistaan, dan setanah air lainnya.**

**Summary: Chara-chara Kuroshitsuji yang katanya disuruh oleh Paduka Ratu, terpaksa mengikuti acara Band-band-an! Band Rock pula! Tapi.. apa mereka akan sukses? Atau malah jadi nista? Mari kita simak di TeKaPe! Ada cerita tambahan yang kocak juga loh~**

**Houkago Tea Time – K-ON! © Kakifly « hanya sekedar lewat.**

**SCANDAL (Japanese Girls' Band) « hanya sekedar lewat juga. Tapi Author suka kok sama SCANDAL~ apalagi Rina-san sang Drummer! :D**

**NB: Jika sudah ada lirik lagunya, yang ditebal berarti suaranya Ciel, dan yang ditebal + dimiringkan berarti suaranya Alois, dan juga yang ditebal + digarisbawahi berarti suara mereka berdua.**

**.**

**.**

**...~oOo~...**

**.**

**.**

Di Inggris, ternyata ada (tapi hanya ada di fic ini dan khayalan sang Author) Festival Jejepangan malam minggu nanti! Di Festival banyak sekali para bangsawan yang kesana sambil mengenakan Kimono, terutama nyonya-nyonya dan nona-nona bangsawan. Apalagi disana ada pesta kembang api, lalu banyak juga yang berjualan barang-barang ciri khas Jepang, dan lain sebagainya deh.

Dan pada sesuatu (?) hari..

"Cieeeeeeeeeel~" seru Elizabeth Middleford, kita panggil saja Lizzie yang langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya Ciel Phantomhive, calon suaminya sekaligus tunangannya. Padahal dia sudah mendobrak dan sudah membuat pintu depan utama Kediaman Phantomhive jadi jebol dan wassalam.

BRAK!

"Selamat pagi, Ciel!" seru Lizzie dengan semangatnya sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya Ciel, untung pintunya masih sehat wal'afiat.

"Argh.. ada apa, Lizzie?" tanya Ciel yang baru saja bangun dan sudah dibikin pusing oleh calon istrinya sendiri.

"Ciel, Ciel! Malam minggu nanti ke Festival ini yuk! Jarang-jarang ada loh.." ajak Lizzie sambil menunjukkan selebaran Festival Jejepangan pada Ciel yang baru bangun itu.

"Hah? Kesana? Ngapain? Kayak gak ada kerjaan saja.." acuh Ciel.

"Eh? Kok gitu sih.." Lizzie yang daritadi sudah semangat 45 langsung nge-_drop _sambil mojok disudut kamarnya Ciel dengan suramnya.

Ciel yang merasa tak tegaan, akhirnya terpaksa menerima ajakan Lizzie, "Huft.. ya.. sudahlah."

Lizzie yang mendengarnya, langsung bangkit semangat 45-nya dan yang tadinya udah _drop plus down _langsung jadi bagaikan baterai HP yang sudah _full charge_-nya!

"Uwaaaaah~ Ciel ternyata benar-benar baik sekali~" seru Lizzie sambil memeluk Ciel dengan _sparkling _bintang-bintang yang telah menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya Lizzie dicampur dengan _background pink_, tak lupa tanda _love-love_-nya.

"Kalo begitu.. ayok sekarang kita lihat tempatnyaaaaa!" seru Lizzie sambil menaikkan tangan kanannya ke atas tanda melangkah maju ke depan (?). Dan juga sambil menarik tangannya Ciel yang lagi pakai piyama unyu-unyu, bayangkan sendiri deh, fufu.

"Ukh.." Ciel yang kesal pada Lizzie sambil menundukkan kepalanya saking geramnya, langsung.. "Lizzie! Aku belum ganti baju, tahu!" ya, Ciel langsung ngoceh-ngoceh tak jelas karena saking sebalnya.

"Eh? Ups.. belum ganti baju toh.. _gomenne_.." seru Lizzie meminta maaf pada Ciel sambil tersenyum manis nan imutnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sang _Butler_ yang sudah ada disamping tempat tidurnya Ciel seraya berkata, "Ah, maaf, Tuan Muda. Tadi habis memberi makan kuci—" belum saja sang _Butler _dengan kostum yang serba hitam ini selesai bicara, Ciel udah bersin-bersin duluan (?).

"Hachii~ tch, jangan sebut-sebut hewan itu! Kau yang sedang menyebutnya saja sudah bikin aku bersin-bersin, dasar.." seru Ciel sambil ngegerumbel tak jelas dengan judesnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Dan.. nona Elizabeth, mohon keluar dulu.. Tuan Muda akan mengganti pakaiannya." Seru sang _Butler_, Sebastian Michaelis mempersilahkan Lizzie untuk keluar dari kamarnya Ciel.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lizzie dengan _innocent_-nya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya ke pipinya.

"Nona Elizabeth.. nona kan calon istrinya Tuan Muda, jadi.. dimohon perhatiannya ya.." seru Sebastian yang sedang menahan amarahnya, namun belagak sok jadi _Butler _penyabar sambil mendorong pelan Lizzie keluar.

BLAM!

Lizzie hanya cengok sambil masih kebingungan dan keheranan dengan _background _tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

Lizzie pun sudah menunggu Ciel selama sejam. Karena Lizzie sudah berfirasat pasti Ciel sudah selesai mandi dan ganti pakaiannya, dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya Ciel.

"Ciel.. aku buka ya pintunya.."

CKLEK!

"Hmm?" ternyata Ciel sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri sambil memasang muka tanpa ekspresi.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Lizzie yang kaget setengah mati setengah hidup, mukanya yang super-duper kaget sudah seperti _emoticon _yang _mainstream _dan kocak itu, coba bayangkan sendiri (?).

Lizzie langsung tepar ditempat, Ciel hanya bengong sambil sedikit _sweatdropped_.

"Fiuh.. sepertinya.. gak jadi ya." Ciel pun balik lagi dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya mau melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi nyenyak tapi malah diganggu Lizzie, tetapi..

"E-eeeh.. jangan! Harus jadi!" Lizzie yang tadi tepar tak berdaya itu, langsung bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar perkataan Ciel yang menusuk (?) itu.

Dan akhirnya, dengan ditemani sang _Butler _Sebastian, Ciel dan Lizzie pun menuju tempat Festival itu.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

"Kyaaaa~ keren, keren! Benar-benar keren sekali~!" seru Lizzie dengan takjubnya sambil mata berbintang-bintang karena melihat berbagai tempat di Festival itu yang sebelumnya Lizzie belum pernah lihat. Padahal belum terlalu ramai alias masih sepi dan masih pagi juga. Tapi kalau sudah malam nanti, pasti bakalan ramai sekali dan lebih indah yang bikin Lizzie pasti tambah takjub!

"Lizzie, ini masih pagi loh.. masih tidak terlalu menyenangkan." Gerutu Ciel dengan tampang datar sambil melihat-lihat. Sebastian hanya diam saja sambil menemani kedua anak manis itu.

"Ukh.. bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang cemas sekaligus panik didekat mereka bertiga yang padahal sedang jalan-jalan melihat-lihat.

Lizzie pun mendekati orang itu sambil tersenyum manis ingin menolongnya, "Ada apa, paman?" tanya Lizzie.

"Kau.. kau manis sekali.." paman-paman itu pun dibuat bergetar hatinya (?) karena kemanisan Lizzie.

Lizzie hanya tersenyum polos dengan _innocent_-nya yang dibelakangnya sudah ada _background _tanda tanya lagi diatas kepalanya.

"Lizzie! Kau ini kucari-car—" Ciel yang kesal karena tadi Lizzie tiba-tiba menghilang, akhirnya menemukan Lizzie yang sedang berbicara dengan paman-paman. Ciel pun ikut-ikutan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dibalik belakangnya Lizzie, Sebastian pun juga.

"...padahal nanti malam akan diadakan konser _Band Rock _oleh _Band_ yang telah kami buat. Tapi ternyata.. ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak jadi datang kesini karena ada yang sedang sakit dan ada yang minta izin karena urusan keluarga, padahal mereka sudah berlatih.." ungkap om-om itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena kecewa.

"Umm.. kalo begitu, akan kubantu deh, paman!" seru Lizzie mengajukan dirinya sambil tersenyum sumringah dan semangat.

"Ja-jadi.. dirimu akan membantuku, nak?" tanya paman itu pada Lizzie.

"Ya, ya!" Lizzie hanya mengangguk dengan mantapnya.

Ciel dan Sebastian yang mendengarkan omongan Lizzie, langsung _sweatdropped _dan cengok beberapa menit. Lizzie dengan semangatnya langsung menarik Ciel dan Sebastian, "Ya, kami akan membuat _Band _dengan Ciel dan Sebastian!" seru Lizzie dengan senyum manisnya.

"..."

"..."

"HAAAAAAAAAH?" Ciel dan Sebastian yang tadinya sama-sama bengong dan terdiam selama sejam itu, langsung kaget _super-duper-double-triple_, tapi yang paling heboh, tentu saja hanya Ciel, Sebastian mana mungkin seperti itu. Kalau iya, berarti dunia kiamat dan Author akan mandi tulang-belulang mayat-mayat miliknya Undertaker, eh, jangan ding, Readers aja—Author ditimpuk para Readers—.

"Eh? Kenapa?" seperti biasa, Lizzie memasang tampang _innocent chibi-chibi_-nya dengan _background_ tanda tanya seperti biasa.

Ciel hanya ber-gubrak-ria, "_Baka_! Kita mana mungkin buat begituan! Inget.. kita itu 'bangsawan', BANG-SA-WAN!" seru Ciel sambil menekan dan mengeja kata 'bangsawan'.

"Iya iya, Lizzie tahu kok. Tapi yang menyuruh Lizzie ngomong seperti itu.. Author yang sedang mengetik fic ini.." jawab Lizzie dengan lagi-lagi _innocent_ mautnya—Author sudah menghilang duluan—.

Oke, Author muncul lagi untuk melanjutkan fic ini, Ciel abaikan saja.

Ternyata Lizzie mengajak Ciel dan Sebastian bukan karena itu, tapi karena alasan ini, "Ah, salah, sebenarnya ini disuruh Paduka Ratu loh.." jawab Lizzie, sebenarnya bohong sih karena sudah disuruh Author.

"Hah? Masa'? Ya sudahlah, baiklah.." akhirnya karena Ciel percaya, terpaksa deh Ciel ikut, bersama Sebastian juga.

Tiba-tiba, saudara sepupunya Ciel beserta _Butler_-nya yang lengkap dengan jidat kinclongnya pun muncul..

"Eh? Kau Ciel kan? Uwaaaah~ kau membuntutiku ya?" seru Alois Trancy, saudara sepupunya Ciel sambil marah-marah gak jelas dengan menyangka jika Ciel membuntutinya.

"Enak saja, mana mungkin begitu! Aku juga udah duluan disini daripada kamu, week!" Ciel malah maling gaya biasanya Alois, yaitu suka menjebelkan lidah ke orang lain yang dikeselin.

"Eh? Apa-apaan tuh? _Copy-paste _gaya orang, plagiat lu!" seru Alois yang nggak terima gaya khasnya udah dipaling oleh Ciel.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun perang mulut yang gak ada berhenti-berhentinya.

"Tu-tuan Muda.." Sebastian hanya _sweatdropped _melihat Tuan Mudanya malah perang mulut gak jelas, ingin menyuruh Tuan Mudanya berhenti, tapi Sebastian merasa tak enak hati (?).

"Hei, poni belah tengah, sepertinya ponimu makin hari makin panjang ya? Hmmfft.." seru Claude Faustus, _Butler_-nya Alois sambil menahan tawa karena udah meledek Sebastian, tapi tetap dengan gaya sang _Butler _elegan yang sok cakep.

"Ah? Bukankah Anda yang makin hari makin kinclong dan licin jidatnya? Karena sudah diberi R*p*k* pelicin pakaian dan M*m* L*m*n untuk mencuci piring? Bukannya begitu?" Sebastian dengan masih gaya elegan, ikutan membalas ledekan Claude.

"Hah? Memangnya saya tidak tahu jika Anda memiliki 25 ekor kucing lengkap dengan 13 ekor anak kucingnya dilemarimu?" Claude dengan panasnya (?) membalas ledekan Sebastian lagi.

"Kau.. kau darimana tahu? Kau _stalker _ya?" Sebastian yang kaget dengan omongan Claude yang nyata benarnya dan takut didengar oleh Tuan Mudanya, berusaha tetap tenang walau masih rada-rada panik dan kaget.

"Saya hanyalah _Butler _Tuan Muda Alois Trancy." Jawab Claude dengan elegannya, padahal disekitar Festival, semua orang pada muntah-muntah.

"Kau.. kau.. dasar jidat lebar! Jidat kinclong! Jidat licin! Jidat buatan! Jidat kotor! Jidat oplasan! Jidat-jidatan!" Sebastian ikutan terbawa suasana panas gara-gara Claude.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang? Jidat oplasan? Bodoh, ini asli jidatku yang sungguh super indah, tahu. Dan, begitu ya? Kau telah terbawa suasana ya, dasar poni belah tengah! Sok cakep! Sok ganteng! Sok keren! Sok elegan! Padahal muka udah kayak om-om mesum!" Claude yang setiap detik dan setiap menit, jadi semakin panas dan bermuncratan kuah karena ledekannya yang super maha dahsyat.

Dan akhirnya, mereka sama saja seperti Tuan Muda mereka, jadinya perang mulut tak jelas.

Lizzie yang cengok, bengong, heran, bingung, sambil ber-_innocent-_ria hanya melihat mereka sedang adu perang mulut. Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba diatas kepalanya Lizzie ada lampu _neon_, kalah dengan lampu bohlam temuan Thomas Alva Edison (?) yang tandanya Lizzie ada ide.

"Stop, stoooop!" seru Lizzie berusaha mendiamkan mereka yang sedang asyik-asyiknya perang mulut.

Seketika itu juga, Ciel dan Alois beserta Sebastian dan Claude menjadi terdiam dan langsung melihat ke arah Lizzie.

"Nah, Alois dan Claude ikutan ya!" seru Lizzie dengan tersenyum manis nan semangat sambil menarik tangan Alois dan Claude. Ciel dan Sebastian untuk kedua kalinya cengok berjamaah.

"Eh? Ikutan apaan nih?" kaget Alois, Claude hanya mengangguk-angguk karena setuju dengan pertanyaan Tuan Mudanya.

"Sudah tentu ikutan _Band Rock_!" seru Lizzie dengan semangatnya sambil menari balet sana-sini (?).

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APUAAAAAAAA?" parah, Alois dan Claude bengongnya selama 2 jam 14 menit 27 detik. Lebih parahnya, Alois hebohnya lebih lebay dibanding Ciel tadi, kecuali Claude, alasannya sama saja seperti Sebastian.

"Bagus, tepat sudah ada 5 orang! Nak, terimakasih ya.." seru paman itu dari dari agak kejauhan dan berlari mendekati Lizzie.

"Iya! Sama-sama!" seru Lizzie dengan senyum khasnya.

"Nah, jika kalian ingin coba-coba berlatih, ruangannya ada disebelah sana," ujar paman itu sambil menunjuk tempat latihan nge-_band-_nya.

"Baiklah, paman!" seru Lizzie pada paman itu, dan langsung menyeret mereka berempat, hebat sekali bukan?

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

"Yosh, kita bagi pekerjaannya!" seru Lizzie dengan semangat riangnya.

"Eh? Malas sekali.." ungkap Alois yang sudah sempoyongan karena capek gara-gara perang mulut dengan Ciel.

"Nah, Ciel pegang gitar sama jadi _Vocalist _ya!" celoteh Lizzie sambil memberi gitar pada Ciel.—"Eeeeh? Kok aku dicuekin sih?" protes Alois pada Lizzie.

"Aduh, maafkan Lizzie.." _innocent's _Lizzie _with_ _sparkling effect mode: on_, "Kalau gitu, nih gitar nih, bantuin Ciel sana, kalau mau bantuin _Vocal_ juga boleh.." _innocent's _Lizzie _with_ _sparkling effect mode: off_.

Alois hanya _sweatdropped _sambil berpasrah diri pada yang diatas, ditemani dengan gitar yang dipegangnya.

"Nah.. kalo Sebastian jadi _Bassist _ya!" Lizzie dengan riangnya memberi Bass pada Sebastian.

"Kalau Claude.. hmm.. jadi _Drummer _aja deh!" Lizzie pun kemudian langsung memberi stik drum pada Claude.

"Nona Elizabeth.. Anda tidak ikutan kan?" tanya Sebastian pada Lizzie.

"Hah? Gak ikut? Sudah tentu ikut dong! Nih, aku yang megang _keyboard_/piano-nya!" seru Lizzie sambil menunjukkan piano tersebut.

"..." semua pada _sweatdropped_, kecuali Lizzie yang dengan masih _innocent_-nya.

"Lizzie, memangnya ada _Band Rock _yang megang _keyboard_?" tanya Ciel.

"Loh? Ada kok, itu loh.. yang seperti Tsumugi-chan yang di Anime K-ON! itu.." seru Lizzie dengan semangat sambil mata yang berapi-api.

"Hah? Anime? K-ON? Tsumugi? Apa itu?" tanya Ciel kebingungan.

"Itu loh Ciel.. Anime K-ON! yang tentang _band-band-_an gitu, tapi bukan genre _Rock _seperti ini." Jawab Alois yang ternyata sudah pernah nonton Anime K-ON!, fufu, ketahuan deh.

"Nah, itu.. betul kata Alois!" seru Lizzie dengan semangatnya lagi.

"Loh? Genre-nya bukan genre _Rock _kan? Kalau begitu mah tidak apa-apa ada _keyboard_, lah ini? Ini _band _genre _Rock _kan?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Eh? Aneh ya.." Lizzie pun yang tadi 100% _charge_-nya dan penuh semangat itu, langsung _drop _kembali jadi 0%, kasihan.

"Jadi _Band Rock_-nya mau dibubarin nih?" baru saja Ciel mau meletakkan gitarnya, Lizzie udah bangkit duluan dengan mata berkaca-kacanya sambil menatap Ciel dengan dalam, "Kalau begitu, terserahmu, Lizzie." Akhirnya Ciel menyerah juga. Dan Lizzie pun bisa bermain _keyboard_/piano-nya.

Tapi.. tunggu dulu, memangnya di Inggris yang berabad-abad tahun yang lalu itu, udah ada Anime? Ya, namanya juga fic, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan deh.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

Sebelum itu, karena Sebastian dan Claude itu _Butler _Iblis yang mudah dengan cepatnya langsung bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mereka belum pernah lakukan, jadinya Sebastian sama Claude sudah bisa main Bass dan Drum. Lizzie juga diam-diam ternyata belajar main piano karena bosan dengan latihan pedangnya. Masalahnya, hanya pada Ciel dan Alois saja, tapi mereka malah melupakan 2 bocah itu—Author digaplok Ciel dan Alois—.

"Yoosh! _One, two, three_!" seru Lizzie tanda mulai latihan.

Sebastian sudah mulai memainkan Bass-nya, begitu pula Claude dengan Drum-nya, Lizzie juga sudah mulai mengiringi, namun..

"Kalian ini.. kami belum bisa main gitar loh.." seru Ciel dan Alois kompak sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan geramnya. Benar-benar sayang sekali pemirsa (?), nasib Ciel dan Alois benar-benar tidak beruntung sekali. Untung saja ada Sebastian dan Claude yang ternyata sudah pintar (walau belum pernah memainkannya) memainkan gitar, akhirnya Ciel diajari Sebastian begitupun Alois yang diajari Claude. Selama 3 jam, akhirnya Ciel dan Alois bisa juga memainkan gitar! _Omedettou_!

"Nah, satu, dua, tiga.. _lkuzo_!" seru Lizzie lagi dengan semangat yang membara!

SIIIIIIIING

"Eh? Kok diem? Kok malah hening?" tanya Lizzie dengan masih dan lagi-lagi _innocent_-nya yang benar-benar seperti tidak berdosa, padahal Lizzie baru saja akan memainkan _keyboard_/pianonya.

"Boro-boro mau main, lagu yang mau kita mainin aja gak tau apa.." jawab Alois dengan judesnya.

"Eh? Belum Lizzie kasih tahu ya? Ahaha.. _gomen ne_, lupa, hehe.." sadar Lizzie sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

"Memangnya kita mau mainin lagu siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Sudah tentu lagunya SCANDAL yang itu loh!" seru Lizzie dengan makin semangatnya.

"Eh? SCANDAL? Apalagi itu?" kali ini, Alois tidak tahu, jadinya mereka berdua menanyakannya barengan.

"Heh? Gak tahu SCANDAL? Hari gini? Itu loh.. _Japanese Girls' Band_, jadi anggotanya yang semuanya cewek itu pada main alat musik semua~ pokoknya keren deh! Kita pakai lagu 'itu' ya.." seru Lizzie dengan semangatnya yang 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja, Lizzie.." lagi-lagi (aduh, yang namanya jodoh itu memang gak kemana ya—Author pun digebuk sekomplek), Ciel dan Alois merespon serempak lagi!

Dan, sehari penuh itu Ciel dan Alois menghafal lirik lagu tersebut sambil latihan memainkan gitar mereka juga, Lizzie masih coba-coba memainkan pianonya untuk mengiringi, sementara Sebastian dan Claude, dengan _enjoy_-nya memainkan Bass dan Drum mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah menikmati latihan mereka. Benar-benar menyenangkan!

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

Dan akhirnya, sampai waktu konser mereka sebentar lagi tiba, kira-kira jam 8 malam..

Ciel, Alois, Lizzie, Sebastian, dan Claude sudah bersiap-siap memakai kostum untuk konser mereka. Sudah tentu kesan bangsawannya hilang, kan pakai baju bebas, haha.

"Ciel, Alois! Lihat deh didepan, benar-benar ramai sekali~" seru Lizzie dengan riangnya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, Lizzie." Jawab Ciel yang acuh padahal sebenarnya sedang gugup karena sebentar lagi akan konser didepan umum.

Dan.. tepat jam 8 malam..

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" begitu meriah suara teriakan penonton, apalagi kebanyakan penonton adalah cewek, tapi penonton cowok juga ada sih.

"Uwaaah~ sepertinya ini _first debut_-ku nih!" seru Alois sambil menari bahagia, karena cita-citanya ingin menyanyi didepan banyak orang, akhirnya tercapai (?).

"Semuanya, cepat siapkan alat musik kalian, begitu tirai ini dibuka.. kalian sudah siap memainkannya, oke?" seru paman tersebut memberi aba-aba.

"Yooosh!" seru semuanya.

_One.. Two.. Three.. LET'S GO!_

Tirai pun dibuka..

Ciel dan Alois sudah memainkan gitarnya dan mempersiapkan _vocal _mereka, Sebastian sudah mulai memainkan bass-nya dan Claude juga sudah mulai memainkan drum-nya, Lizzie pun juga mulai mengiringi musik mereka berempat.

**» Kuro's Band (Ciel, Alois, Lizzie, Sebastian, Claude) – Scandal Nanka Buttobase «**

**- song's SCANDAL -**

"**SUKYANDARU nanka buttobashite yaru**" Ciel mulai menyanyikan lagunya sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"_**Sakki made aitsu tsuyoki na hatsugen**_" Alois mulai menyambung nyanyiannya Ciel, tentunya sambil memainkan gitarnya juga.

"**Dakedo oro oro shite iru**" suara Ciel mulai menggema.

"_**Maji ni odo odo shite iru**_" begitu pula suara Alois.

"**Tsunaida te wo furi hodo toite  
Ushiro no furi muite bakari**" suara Ciel dan suara Alois saat sedang bernyanyi bersamaan.

"_**Bareta toko shoubu**_" suara Alois.

"**Bungawarukute mo**" suara Ciel.

"_**Mou ato ni hikenai**_" suara Alois.

"**Tatoe michi yuku hito ga**" suara Ciel.

"**Gamen wo shameni  
Niyattokaete mo**" suara Ciel dan suara Alois.

"**Ai ga hoshii hana ichi monme**" suara Ciel.

"_**Obou chama wa SEEFU de**_" suara Alois.

"**Hikyou mono wa kengai**" suara Ciel.

"_**Hito no uwasa nara kini shitenai yo to**_" suara Alois.

"**Dakiatta ato no kotoba wa uso na no**" suara Ciel.

Oke, langsung kita _skip _saja ya.

Akhirnya, dengan sukses, mereka berlima akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas mereka, dan mereka.. ternyata berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! I can do it!—ah, maaf ngaco, jadi kayak Dora di GombalTV itu.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" semua penonton yang sedaritadi sudah ramai dan meriah, menjadi tambah meriah dan riuh dan juga penontonnya pun juga bertambah banyak.

Tirai pun tertutup kembali.

"Hosh.. hosh.. capek sekali.." Ciel pun udah mengap-mengap karena nyanyi terus, apalagi genre-nya _Rock _yang nyanyinya harus bernada cepat, tambah lesu deh si Ciel, dia juga main gitar kan? Wassalam.

"A-aku.. capek.." Alois pun juga tepar karena nyanyi terus dengan nada cepat apalagi sambil memainkan gitar.

Sebastian sama Claude mah anteng-anteng saja, mereka kan _Butler _Iblis, mana mungkin capek. Kalaupun capek, berarti itu salah satu keajaiban dunia (?).

Lizzie lumayan capek, tapi karena sudah sering melakukan hal-hal yang capek seperti berlatih pedang, jadinya Lizzie tidak terlalu, lagi pula Lizzie kan hanya mengiringi saja, tidak sepenuhnya.

"Loh? Kok semuanya sudah pada tepar, nih?" tanya paman itu sambil keheranan melihat anggota utama _Kuro's Band_-nya sudah pada _dead_.

"Eh, paman!" sapa Lizzie, "Tapi.. tunggu dulu, bukannya kita mainnya hanya satu kali?" tanya Lizzie pada paman itu.

"Eh? Aku tak bilang ya kalau mainnya dua kali?" tanya balik paman itu.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?" Ciel dan Alois yang tadinya udah tepar itu, langsung bangkit dari kuburan Undertaker (?) saking kagetnya. Betapa tidak, mereka sudah latihan keras selama sehari untuk 1 permainan. Tapi.. ternyata.. mainnya.. dua kali? Benar-benar menderita sekali mereka.

"Oke oke, terserah kalian mau menyanyikan lagu apa, cepat kalian bersiap-siap.." dengan secara mendadak, paman itu langsung menghilang begitu saja. Ciel dan Alois yang masih cengok, hanya bisa diam. Lizzie juga ikutan hening. Sebastian dan Claude malah sudah bersiap ditempat dengan alat musiknya.

_One.. Two.. Three.. START!_

Tirai pun sedikit demi sedikit dibuka..

"Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaaaa!" penonton pun sudah ribut duluan saking meriahnya.

SIIIIIIIING

Semua anggota _Kuro's Band _terdiam semua. Hening. Mereka bingung mau menyanyikan lagu apa.

"Huft.. baiklah.." Lizzie pun sepertinya telah memutuskan sesuatu, "Aku akan menyanyi balonku ada lima! Balonku ada limaaaaaa~" dengan suara cemprengnya dan permainan piano yang buruk sekali itu dan kelihatan seperti menekan _keyboard_ pianonya dengan sembarang (karena belum pernah latihan dengan lagu itu), hancurlah sudah.

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk semunyaaaaaaa~!" Alois pun mulai menggila sambil menyambar tongkat _mic_-nya Ciel, tetapi..

BLETAK!

"Tuan Muda, jangan ngomong sembarangan!" dengan indahnya, stik drum-nya Claude melayang dengan eksotisnya dan mendarat tepat diatas kepalanya Alois.

"Sakit, Bakaaaaaaaaa!" Alois udah esmosi—ah, maksudnya emosi duluan dan ngoceh-ngocehin Claude dengan hujan kuah buatannya.

"Tuan Muda.. mari kita kabur.." Sebastian sudah bersiap-siap akan membopong Ciel karena akan kabur duluan.

"Baka! Gak usah dibopong! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Ciel juga ikutan terbawa suasana dan akhirnya malah menendang-nendang Sebastian.

Lizzie masih asyik-asyiknya bermain piano yang suara pianonya kacau, ditambah suara cemprengnya, tambah parah deh.

Para penonton cuman cengok, bengong, dan _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah bodoh dan konyol mereka.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun gagal di permainan kedua konser mereka yang perdana. Sayang sekali.. ahahaha.

.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

"Ukh.. paman itu resek banget sih, marah-marahin kita lagi.. kita ini bangsawan, BANG-SA-WAN woooi!" Alois masih asyik-asyiknya ngoceh-ngoceh sendiri saking kesalnya pada paman itu.

"Apa misi kita ini termasuk gagal ya..?" tanya Sebastian.

"Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saja tadi.." ungkap Claude.

"Tapi kan dipermainan pertama kita kan sudah bagus! Berarti misi kita berhasil dong!" seru Lizzie yang berusaha untuk tetap semangat.

"Ukh.. lupakan saja masalah itu, yang penting sudah selesai. Karena kita masih disini, mending jalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat saja dulu.." jawab Ciel dengan acuhnya.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu, itu yang katanya Sebastian virusan dan tidak boleh didekati itu kan?" tanya Lizzie pada semuanya setelah melihat sesuatu.

"Hah? Kau melihat apaan, Lizzie?" tanya Alois sambil celingak-celinguk sana-sini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Ini!" seru Lizzie sambil menunjukkan tempat tersebut.

DOENG!

Semuanya pada kaget gak ketulungan, benar-benar bikin _sweatdropped_, pemirsa! Betapa tidak, para Shinigami bahkan mantan Shinigami juga ikutan di Festival ini? Malah mirip cibicibiceribelek pula saking OOC-nya!

"Eh.. apa-apaan ini? Dia yang waktu itu kan? Terus.. itu.. Undertaker?" Ciel _sweatdropped _berlebihan melihat mereka berempat bersama kostum yang mereka pakaikan. Tahu kan?

"Buset.." Alois tiba-tiba langsung muntah mendadak gara-gara melihat mereka pakai baju begituan apalagi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya '_Love is You_'-nya cibicibiceribelek.

Sebastian hanya hening seketika, _sweatdropped_, bahkan melebihi Ciel. Claude pun membantu Alois biar gak muntah lagi. Benar-benar deh, Lizzie? Hanya tertawa cekikikan karena melihat mereka.

Ternyata, seorang Grell Sutcliffe, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, dan Undertaker sedang mengikuti perlombaan ajang bakat! Sudah pasti yang mengajak duluan adalah seorang bencong jalanan yang suka ngamen ditengah malam, ya, Grell!—Author ditimpuk Grell FC sekampung—.

Dan kalian tahu? Mereka sedang mengenakan pakaian yang tidak layak dipandang (?)! Yaitu.. baju kucing dengan _miniskirt _yang pendek sekali, dilengkapi telinga kucing, kecuali Ronald yang sedang pakai telinga kelinci. Benar-benar unyu banget deh! Dan silahkan membayangkan sendiri.

"Bebi ai lop yu.. lop yu.. lop yu.. somai!" seru Grell dengan semangatnya sambil bergaya ala cibicibiceribelek. Benar-benar sarap sekali, pemirsa. Will yang kalem-kalem itu pun hanya mengikuti gaya Grell saja sambil menahan malu dan kesal. Ronald dengan riangnya mengikuti Grell-senpai-nya yang sudah jelas rada-rada gila. Undertaker malah lompat-lompat kegirangan sambil tertawa khasnya seperti biasa, "hihi".

Kemudian, lagunya lalu diganti jadi '_Beautiful'_.

"Yu ar byutipul~ byutipul~ dari hatimuuu~" seru Grell tambah semangat padahal nyanyinya ngaco sambil jungkir balik dan salto kemudian langsung bergaya ala cibicibiceribelek lagi.

Lalu, setelah mereka selesai _perform _abal-abalan. Mereka langsung berkata, "Cibi cibi cibi.. asem asem aseeeeem!" seru mereka berempat, tapi yang paling heboh, sudah tentu suara Grell yang paling guede (?) ngomongnya. Kacau deh.

Karena Ciel juga mau muntah, dan Alois juga sudah mau wassalam, akhirnya mereka berlima pun pulang kekediaman masing-masing. Lizzie masih ketawa ngakak melihat kejadian itu.

Dan ternyata, mereka berempat juga tidak berhasil memenangkan ajang bakat itu. Kasihan, haha.

.

.

**Owari~**

.

.

Nah, bagaimana fic abal dan gajebo Ricchan? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Ricchan minta pendapatnya para Readers saja deh.. xD

Gomen sekali kalau ternyata memang benar-benar abal dan gaje. Soalnya pengen buat cerita yang ngeband gitu, tapi pengen dibumbui rasa Humor juga.. jadinya jadilah fic ini~! GYAHAHAHA.

Oke deh, gak usah banyak cincong dan biar gak jidat kinclong kayak Claudeong (?), nah.. mohon pengertian dan perhatian para Readers.. mohon..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D


End file.
